


Were we humans to begin with?

by Mister_stoney



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_stoney/pseuds/Mister_stoney
Summary: A story about the hermits going on am adventure to stop doc and his plan to take over the server.By mister__stoney on instagramPosting chapters every Saturday
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : beginning 

As the sun creeped through the windows of mumbos house, he woke up. Mumbo had been working for most of the night and thus he was exhausted. Despite this, he still got ready and out of the door quickly. He yawned before stretching his wings and flying off to work on his magnificent base. 

After a couple hours of building and farming mumbo decided to see his fellow jungle friends. He flew high in the sky quickly deciding who he wanted to visit first. He saw iskall's tree,he had been working. Mumbo slowly glided towards it, cold air blowing against his face. He landed on the tree, it's branches seemingly reached for miles almost as if it was Trying to reach something. Mumbo noticed that iskall was currently in the shopping district. So he decided to sit there and look at what the others were doing. 

Not much was happening, grian was no where to be seen (presumably in his base); stress was busy in her base building her skull and etho was gathering items in the Northern part of the jungle. The only interesting thing mumbo could see was ren. Mumbo pondered on what he could be doing, but before he could see what he was doing a huge bang came from the shopping district. 

Mumbo rushed to the shopping district, however as soon as he entered he was pushed back through the portal before it shattered into pieces. Mumbo was startled 'what was that' he thought to himself. He was only able to see what he thought was a person, it looked peculiar. Mumbo went back to his base, he rushed outside and flew upwards like a rocket. He slowly descended, he saw something in the distance. It looked like a mob he never saw before. It was no bigger then iskall's tree, it had big ears and bushy fur, it looked like a lynx...


	2. The attack

Mumbo was panicking, he had to see what was going on. He remembered that impulse had a portal just outside the shopping district, he frantically rushed into his own. Coming out of impulses portal shortly after. Impulse was no where to be found. Even though impulse was missing mumbo still rushed outside.

It was chaos. The town hall was burning in Ruby red fires, grian's barge was submerged under the water, glass stuck in the sand and grass. In the middle a giant lynx stood, it towered over everything in the shopping district, it roared before knocking over the hep tower into the water, the lynx still craved more destruction. It turned around, it's three long tails knocking over the tallest buildings. It jumped. Mumbo, who had been standing on the shore, looked up in awe. The paws were bloody, the blood flowing likes rivers. Mumbo realised why it was so mad, it was hurt. Mumbo knew what he had to do. He flew in a straight line under the beasts belly, dodging destroyed ruins. 

The beast landed in the water, causing the island to be temporarily submerged by tsunamis. Drowning the animals that were still alive. The ender crystal in the centre of the shopping district exploded. The shock wave hit mumbo, the force pushing him into the sea. He resurfaced for air, one of his wings being torn. He couldn't do anything but swim to shore. He was horrified, he coughed as water had gotten into his throat. He felt lightheaded. 

Scar suddenly appeared, helping mumbo up. His monocle was cracked. His cheek covered in blood. 'are you OK?!' he asked in a panic. 'y-yeah' said mumbo.

Mumbo was finally able to stand up, scar flew towards the lynx, while mumbo tried to fix his elytra. Scar was flying around the beasts head, it spun around like a dog chasing its tail. The lynx was starting to get dizzy, he fell over. Knocking grumbot over. Mumbo was panicking, electric shocks were starting to come out of where the ender crystal once stood.

The lynx stood up, shaking its head. It was furious. It ran away from scar, towards impulses base. Scar panicked, although mumbo did not see impulse he was in his base. Scar flew quickly, his shattered monocle falling off, landing in front of mumbo before the remaining glass broke off. Mumbo picked it up, he ran towards the shore. Avoiding the shattered glass on the ground and the clawing flames. He watched in horror as the lynx crushed impulses base. Impulse was still alive, he came out. But disaster struck, rubble started falling, it crushed impulses leg. Scar rushed in to save him,clearing up the rubble impulse screaming in pain.

The explosion was big. 

Mumbo had to duck away as rubble rained down. praying scar and impulse were still alive. Mumbo rushed outside, the lynx running towards the jungle. It was to late. Blood and tatters of clothes washed up on the shore.

'scar was blown up'

'impulse was blown up'

The tears began to fall, dripping on the bloody sand. He looked up. The monster was running towards the jungle. Mumbo got up. He had finally fixed his elytra. He flew. Water splashing against his face.

Keralis was very busy, he was in great mood however, building was All he wanted to do, he had already built a new tower at his base. He could picture what it would look like at the end of the season. He turned around, smiling with pride soon turning into a frown of panic. Mumbo holding tight to the fur of the beast, climbing slowly to the back. Keralis jumped off of his tower, his elytra saving him before hitting the ground. It was to late. The beast knocked over only one tower. It was like dominos. Buildings collapsed one by one, fires starting smoke blocking out the sun. Keralis was buried under rubble. Mumbo was filled with rage. He climbed quickly up to the back, standing up gaining balance. He had to kill the beast. 

The lynx ran towards the other buildings around him. Most of the hermits were outside there bases watching what was happening. This meant that when the lynx had destroyed ethos and xisuma base they were still alive... Barely. Mumbo was to upset to care whether xisuma and etho were ok, as they weren't dead. He was busy crawling towards the beasts head, ready to stab it with his enchanted sword. 

The beast was getting more and more angry, it was heading towards vintagebeefs village. It stood no match towards the size and strength of the Beast. It was quick, vinatgebeef having to shelter in a cave system. It ran towards the nearby toon towers, knocking them over. Causing an explosion. Tango was still alive. It continued on its rampage. Most of the hermits had already taken shelter in caves. However the beast still destroyed there bases. Fire was spreading in the forests, killing all the wildlife. The beast destroyed doc and bdubs mansion in seconds. Goat Mountain was (again) beheaded. The beast was still furious. It destroyed bdubs trees, cliffs and houses. Bdubs having to run away. Luckily the beast did not notice. It attempted to attack Joe. This only made the creature madder as the berry bushes pricked it.

It ran towards the jungle where the others were. Mumbo had finally reached the head of the beast. He grabbed his enchanted sword ready the stab the monster into the head. Killing it. Fate had something different in mind. Iskalls tree was a giant scratching post for the lynx, it didn't last long. The tree was knocked over, falling onto the uno reverse card grian had made weeks ago, the branches knocked mumbo off the beast. The sword landing into the forest. Mumbo flew into his base, trying to get any sort of weapon he could use. He only found a broken bow. The creature knocked the towers over above him. Rubble was starting to fall into the inner works of his base. Mumbo was able to fly out just in time. His right sleeve getting torn to shreds. The lynx roared. It was the loudest thing mumbo had heard, he was blown away. He fell through the window to his hobbit hole. He quickly regained strength. He ran towards the messaging systems.

By the time he had gotten out if grians hobbit hole the lynx had destroyed stress monsters base. 

'stress monster was slain by E̷̱̰͔͍̹̾̌̑̈̂̀̏R̴̢̢̺̺̰̯͙̻͚͓̹͕͖̒͜͜R̵͕͓̞̣̱̓͌͑̃̋̌͒Ǫ̸̠̥̩̗̼̼̤̈̊̆̊̊̌̃͛ͅR̴̝̘͓̺̩̗̱̯̈͆͛̒̐͠͝ '

Mumbo was in shock. The lynx ran towards grians mansion before stresses base blew up. Rubble flying as far as rens base blowing it up as well. Mumbo landed on the roof of grians base. Mumbo had salty tears running down his face, his face red with anger. The lynx roared. Glass shattered around mumbo. He got out his trident. Storm clouds flowing around him. But before he did anything he noticed something in the shopping district. 

A blue orb was in the centre, slowly switching between green and blue. Clouds swarming around it. It was getting bigger. Lighting shooting out of it, fire surrounded it. The lynx growled at mumbo, but it looked behind it when a beacon went straight through the orb. 

It was like a nuke. 

The blast was massive, the clouds around it was blown away. The sun shined over the destroyed server. Mumbo was devastated. Mumbo was too destracted to see the lynx about the hit him. The claws scratched mumbo across the body, blood splashed all over mumbo. His tie was ripped in half. His eyes narrowed. The strength of the creatures paw flung mumbo. He crashed against the ground. He tumbled onto the shore of a small lake. He was bleeding. Mumbo was starting to loose consciousness. The shock wave of the explosion finally reached them. Mumbo was not able to see the destruction. 

His eyes closed


	3. Who's left

It was dark. It was overwhelming. Mumbo mind kept telling him he was alive, but was he really? The light seemed to drift farther away, mumbo was drowning in an ink black Sea. However he heard a voice

'is that mumbo?'

'I think it is'

'is he alive?!'

'let me see' 

His eyes opened. It was iskall, his hood was up, bruises where all over his face. His trousers were ripped, his eye was red. Behind him was rendog, his head was in a bandage, blood was running down the side of his cheek,his shirt was ripped. Mumbo eyes filled with tears. Survivors

Iskall was shocked, 'mumbo your alive?! We need to get you bandaged up immediately', he said quickly getting a medkit out of a backpack ren was wearing. Mumbo was still very light headed, and didn't realise he had been bleeding an awful lot. Iskall, however, bandaged him up well. It stung for a bit but mumbo was able to stand up. Iskall hugged him, 'glad we found you' he said quietly.

'what happened' said mumbo, he was incredibly confused on where the others were and why they were there in the first place. Iskall sat down, still accepting what had happened. 'I don't know' he replied. 'you don't know?!' said mumbo, 'where is everyone, what's happening here' he said frantically. It hit him. The lynx, the ender crystal and the explosion. 

'what happened to you' said mumbo, his voice had toned down

Iskall, sighed before speaking. 'I don't know, I was in my tree minding my own business and it suddenly just fell over. I escaped before it collapsed. I didn't see anything but a giant... Thing. I got out the jungle and tried to look at survivors. I found ren at his base, he was confused and scared. ' iskall leant closer to mumbo who had sat down next to iskall,' you see he's forgotten everything'. Mumbo nodded. 'so what happened after that?' mumbo asked. 'well we walked towards grians base before finding you' iskall replied.

Mumbo remembered grians base. 'where's grian, where is he' he said in a panic. 'I don't know do you want to find him?!' iskall said quickly getting up. mumbo nodded, iskall snapped at rendog who was daydreaming. They began to run towards grians Base. It didn't take long. 'oh no' mumbo said, they were staring at a huge pile of rubble. 'we need to start digging' mumbo said, immediately climbing up the rubble before digging it with his bare hands. Iskall and ren had no other choice to help. 

The sun was setting. There was still no sign of grian, the forest was burning with blood red fires, smoke had been continuously floating away front the destruction from the beast. Mumbo was too determined to care. His hands hurt, cuts were all over them, no matter. He wasn't going to give up. Just before the sun had set, ren walked up the mumbo. 'I don't think he's here' he said, putting his hand on mumbos shoulder. 'no, he has to be, we can't give up now, we'll dig more tomorrow' he said, pushing rens hand away. Ren was about to speak but he was interrupted. Iskall shouted from a far. Mumbo and ren ran over, avoiding falling over the rubble they had digged up that day.

Mumbo was shocked

There was a hand, it had blood all over it. Mumbo dropped to his knees. 'that can't be him, it can't be' he said. Iskall held up a piece of fabric, it was red just like grians jumper. 'no, not this can't be him, it just can't be...' mumbo cried out. He hugged the pile of rubble, bitter tears running down his face. Iskall stood up, before walking away with ren. Mumbo needed some alone time.

'I just can't believe you're gone, how... Why. I'm going to miss you so, so much.' mumbo whispered. He cried more. The feelings he felt were indescribable.

They put a poppy in front of what used to be his base. 

It was time to sleep


	4. Buzzing and brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo, iskall and ren go searching for xisuma. Only to find something that tells them about what happened in the server...

The sun rose, what could have been a beautiful morning was ruined by the smoke from the ongoing fires. Mumbo had been crying most of the night. Ren, iskall and mumbo all had breakfast and left grians hobbit hole. But before they flew off with their weak elytras, mumbo grabbed iskall on the shoulder. 'what are we going to do now' he asked

'well we need to find the others, if there are any others....' iskall replied, before sitting down. 'we're gonna search the whole server, we'll start with xisuma, he'll know what to do' iskall said before grabbing a rocket from his bag. Mumbo nodded before putting his eleytra on. 'lets go'

They had to fly high as the smoke floated up to the clouds. The jungle was a mess, trees had been knocked over,fires were everywhere. Craters were in the middle of all the chaos and havoc everywhere. It didn't take long before they arrived at xisuma base.

Something had definitely happened, xisuma base was covered in honey, hives grew out like warts, in the middle was a giant hive. 'what the hell' said iskall, he grabbed a bow out. They edged closer to the base. Ren stepped on a twig. The hives started violently shaking before millions of bees came out, but these weren't any ordinary bees. Each one had helmets on, orange and transparent, and chest plates with some sort of symbol. Their wings were massive and intimidating but beautiful at the same time. Each one had a spear, spikes came out of the top, surrounding an orb of tree sap. There were hundreds of them, all of them landing elegantly. 

'BZZZZZ' screamed one of them, before all of them charged towards the group. Mumbo noticed a sword sticking out of iskall bag, he grabbed it, pulling it out and running towards the bees. Only one bee reacted, throwing his spear up in the air, mesmerising mumbo, before the bee pushed him over. The spear landed in his hand before he pointed it at mumbo. Mumbo realised this wouldn't be easy, he grabbed his sword and whacked it against the bees leg. It buzzed loudly, all the bees turned towards him. Mumbo stabbed the bee in the head, it shrivelled up before collapsing. At that moment, all the bees eyes began spiralling, before turning bright red. They gripped harder on their spears before charging towards mumbo. Ren and iskall ran in front of mumbo, Ren with an axe. Iskall shot an arrow towards them, it bounced off. 'we can't hurt them, their armour is too strong' he said before shooting an arrow again. 'shoot for the head, it's the only exposed part' said mumbo, getting up. Iskall shot an arrow, it hit one. It collapsed almost immediately before shrivelling up. Iskall grabbed another arrow, and continued to fire. Bees dropping like flies, Ren and mumbo ran towards them. Ren beheaded them, laughing like a psychopath.  
Mumbo ran before sliding on the ground, his sword bashing against the legs. The buzzes from the bees were incredibly loud, even the bees covered their... Ears? Mumbo seized the opportunity and stabbed multiple bees in the abdomen. All of them turning into a pile of ash. Iskall was surrounded, he continued shooting arrows, but only a few bees collapsed. The bees drew nearer, iskall grabbed a crossbow, he put a firework into it. The bees started to spread their wings and hover, they were about to fly towards iskall but iskall shot the firework. It flew high, vibrant lights following it, it exploded. The bees eyes were filled with the most wondrous colours. They were too busy to realise the explosion had caused multiple bombs to fall down. Iskall sprinted, shooting an arrow towards a bee, so he could escape the death circle. The bombs landed. The bees looked down before trying to fly away. It was too late. All that was left was a crater and the grey corpses of the bee warriors. Mumbo and ren were still battling, their was still hundreds of them. 'there's too many of them' shouted Ren before killing one. Mumbo thought for a moment, he remembered his trident,he grabbed it out of his inventory. It was worn out but there was still energy in it. He threw his sword towards the bee battlefield. It spun around, shrivelling 4 of them. He held his trident high. All the bees stopped. They look up at the sky to see storm clouds spiralling around them. Iskall knew what mumbo was doing, he ran towards the entrance of the hives. He shot his arrow at the hives, most if them collapsed to the ground. He blocked the main hive. The bees were beginning to get nervous,they tried to run but iskall shot them before they even got close. 

Rain began to fall. The bees wings flopped, they couldn't fly. Mumbos eyes glowed sapphire blue, he nodded towards Ren and iskall. Ren ran towards iskall, shrivelling bees on his way. Iskall and ren ran in. Iskall shot an arrow, towards the archway of the entrance. Honey blocked the entrance. The bees, getting nervous, ran towards mumbo throwing spears towards him. Mumbo winked. giant strands of lighting struck mumbo, it shot out. Every single bee was shocked by the electrical power. Each of their eyes turning blue before shrivelling up. And to end it off, it blew.

All iskall and ren could see was a blinding blue light shining through the honey. They covered their eyes, they turned around. 'oh no' they said in unison as something colossal towered over them.

Mumbo teared through the honey with his trident, he was expecting to see the others but all he saw was darkness. He threw his trident towards the void. In return xisuma's helmet rolled to his feet. Mumbo grabbed his sword, he slowly walked into the darkness. Suddenly the lights turned on, honey was everywhere, corpses of animals were turned stuck in the honey. In the middle of the room was iskall and ren, they were stuck in cocoons on the ceiling. Their mouths were covered with honey. In the middle was a giant hornet, it towered over everything in the room. It was xisuma.

Xisuma somehow turned into a giant hornet, the hornets body had identical patterns on as of xisuma's suit, its eyes were purple and it's wings looked like a hologram. It was surrounded by wasps, similar to the bees, they were big and had purple eyes. Their antenna were as sharp as an arrow. Mumbo ran towards the two wasp warriors. They also had swords, their swords cashed against mumbos. 'perry perry thrust' mumbo thought to himself as he attempted to stab the Wasps. The wasps seemed impossible to beat, they had pushed mumbo over to a pile of honey. If mumbo fell over they would have lost. Mumbo didn't know what to do,he panicked while thinking of plan. The wasps were ready to thrust their swords into mumbo. Mumbo came up with a plan. He ducked, the wasps missed. Mumbo crawled under them. He stabbed their legs. The wasps were in to much pain to notice mumbo about to thrust his sword into each of them. Mumbo kicked one into the honey, it got stuck immediately. It tried to escape but it slowly drowned in the honey. He jumped onto the others chest, before stabbing it in the eye. It's remaining eye turned black before it shrivelled away. Mumbo back flipped off the collapsing warrior. He grabbed the wasps sword. He throw it towards the hornet. It hit its eye. It screeched in pain, mumbo jumped on its back before being flung by the beast. He cut through the honey before all of them fell to the ground. The hornet extended his wings, they began to go in a circular motion. The wind it created was able to knock mumbo over. His hand got stuck in some honey. He had an idea. 'Guys! We need to get the hornet stuck in the honey' shouted mumbo. Iskall shot an arrow at the creatures head, it screeched in pain but didn't die. 'how?' he said running back. 'we need to damage the wings while he's flying, he will fall and slide right into the honey' said mumbo pointing to the hologram like wings. 'I'll stand here, you lure the hornet to me, when he flys towards me stab his wings' mumbo said before standing up. Iskall nodded before running back to ren who was swishing his axe around the hornet. Ren and iskall jumped in the hornets back, the hornet spun around before noticing mumbo. 'HEY HORNET' he shouted, 'COME HERE' he said. The hornet ascended up, before shooting towards mumbo. Iskall shot an arrow in the hornets back, ren then chopped off the wings with his axe. The hornet screeched before plummeting to the ground,it slid against the ground. Mumbo quickly jumped out the way, mumbo and ren following. The hornet collided with the honey, it vibrated like a spiders web.

'well, that's xisuma off the list' said iskall, miming himself crossing something off a list. They all stated at the struggling beast. 'what happened to him' iskall said. 'whatever happened yesterday' said mumbo. 'what? That was like two weeks ago' replied iskall. Mumbos eyes narrowed 'its been two weeks?!' he said. They all walked towards the exit, laughing and talking about the previous day. The hornets eyes Turned black before a device on its chest blinked red, before saying 'KILLING REQUIRED'


	5. Space whales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crew defeat the mutated bees, they head to Keralis' base.

After there close encounter with death, the crew decided to have weapons out all the time. They left the hives, stepping over the shrivelled up corpses of the bees. 'so where to now' said mumbo, grabbing his sword out. 'the closet base here is keralis' so we'll go there' iskall replied. The desert was quiet and desolate, the explosion had caused the cactuses to grow to incredible heights, their spines where like spikes, desert flowers grew all around them. They were beautiful, no matter, they needed to get to Keralis. When they finally arrived they only saw rubble. All the buildings had collapsed, glass and concrete was everywhere, the crane was tilting towards the ocean, it was one of the only things that stood. However, in the centre of all of it was a tower. It wasn't impressive, it was tiny compared to the other buildings. The only thing that gave it light was a beacon at the top of it. 'he must be in there', iskall said, 'if he's alive'

They cautiously walked across the rubble, the sun was setting, it reflected onto the sapphire blue sees, creating a beautiful light show. They finally reached the entrance, it wasn't much, it was a small oak door. The only thing in the way were two robots. They were tiny and rusting, there eyes glowed blue. Iskall shot an arrow in front of them. They didn't move. 'I think they're safe' he said walking towards the door,but then he stepped on a pressure plate. Suddenly the bots looked towards iskall and started running towards him, there eyes glowing red. When they reached him, they punched him in the leg. Iskall didn't flinch, 'these robots aren't really good are they' he said kicking one. The second one started to shake, claws suddenly came out of his hands, he jumped up and grabbed onto iskall, the bot then pinched him continuously. 'OW, oi stop it' iskall shouted running around trying to pull the bot off. Mumbo ran towards him and held his sword high, he then swung it like a bat. The bot went flying into the sea. 'feisty aren't they' he said before laughing. The other bot was then kicked into the ocean by ren. 

When they entered the tower there was an elevator, it was old and incredibly slow but it still got them to the top. The elevator was so slow that the sun had set by the time they had reached the top. The elevator door opened slowly, before getting stuck midway. They slid past into a dark room. It was dimly lit, only the moon  
illuminated the room. suddenly the light turned on. 'HEY' shouted someone, they all turned around to see Keralis with a wooden sword. There was a scar across his eye, his jacket was tied around his neck like a Cape. However that wasn't the most noticeable part. His left arm was missing, instead a robotic arm was there, glowing orange. He dropped the sword. 'iskall, mumbo... Ren... I thought I was the only one left' tears started to form in his eyes he ran towards them hugging all of them. 'hehe ok bud but that arm is squeezing us a bit' mumbo said. 'what happened to you guys?!' Keralis asked. 'the real question is what happened to you' iskall exclaimed, pointing at keralis' arm. 'oh, that was when the rubble fell on me' he said before walking away. He opened some doors which lead to a balcony. There was a sofa, it was crooked and had a spring sticking out of it but Keralis still sat on it. 'come on.... Out' Keralis said before laying back and stretching. They all sat next to him, they didn't know what to say. Eventually the silence was broken, 'so what are you guys doing here' Keralis said, staring at the twinkling stars. 'well we're looking for survivors, so we can find out what caused this and stop these... Mutations' iskall said. 'why do you want to get rid of the mutations' said Keralis turning around and looking at iskall. 'well they attacked us, and they turned xisuma... Into this... Thing' iskall replied. 'oh but they're not all hostile' said Keralis, standing up and going to the edge of the balcony. 

He stated into the ocean for a while, not saying anything. But then he shouted with glee 'guys look, they're here!' he said pointing at the ocean. They rushed to where Keralis was. They stared at the ocean which was glowing in vibrant colours. 'what's going on' said ren, his eyes reflecting the beauty of the sea. 'I don't really know what they are, but I call them space whales' Keralis said jumping up and down in excitement. 'space.. Whales.. Why space...?' mumbo said staring at the ocean. 'just look' Keralis said before slamming his hands on the banister, continuously jumping up and down. Suddenly something emerged from the water, creating a huge splash of water which lit up the sky, it was a whale.

It was beautiful, it glowed in vibrant colours, it's fins left a trail behind, it was as vibrant and mesmerising as the aurora lights. It's eyes were like crystals, twinkling like stars in the moon. More came up to the surface, however instead of crashing down back into the sea, they flew. They all floated in the sky, doing barrel rolls gleefully, leaving behind trails of majestic colours. Suddenly dolphins sprung out of the sea, they where black in colour, but they had glowing spots all over them. Each one brighter then the other. They sung there song, clicking and whaling. There where space whales and star dolphins as far as they could see. The aurora they had created moved like a ribbon in the sky, the stars glowing in almost a pattern. 'mutants aren't the enemies' Keralis whispered, 'we're just too scared to understand them' he said before looking up to the dancing lights in the sky. His eyes shining like quartz. 

Keralis went back inside, before coming back with pillows and sleeping bags. 'I'll give you some shelter for tonight' he said laying them out for them. They were all tired and so immediately went into the sleeping bags. Iskall, ren and Keralis almost immediately went to sleep however mumbo stayed up. He looked at the dancing lights. His eyes filled with tears, it was so joyful, he eventually got sleepy and dozed off. 

He didn't see them.


	6. Dream

Mumbo woke up, he wasn't in Keralis' home however. It was a snow white room. He stood up, he noticed that there was a coal back void above him. He walked for a bit, it seemed infinite... But was it really. He noticed something, it was the hermits.

He ran quickly, the room getting darker and darker before he reached the hermits. They were floating in the air, beneath them was a lake, it looked like tar... Above them was also a lake... But it was more purple on colour. Almost all the hermits were there. They were like statues. Not moving... Not even breathing. Suddenly one dropped, it was scar, he suddenly started screaming... Drowning in the mucky tar. The room was getting darker... Suddenly impulse fell... Shouting for mercy... The room was getting darker,it felt like it was shrinking. Stress then fell in the tar... She only cried while slowly being consumed. Finally xisuma fell into the tar.... The room was becoming pitch black, the room was shrinking. Mumbo turned to run but he couldn't move... He could only move his eyes, darting back and forth.

Suddenly tango started growling, hair started growing out of his back... His eyes formed white pupils... He started crying... Claws shot out of his hands, fangs were forming I his mouth, he then slowly floated upwards to the purple lake. Suddenly etho, vintagebeef, hypno and welksnight started howling and hissing... They all cried in what seemed to be pain. They l grew scales and fur, horns were coming out of their heads. They all twisted in pain before their eyes became white. They stopped. They were still. Mumbo was crying, the pain was unbearable, the room was almost completely black. The room was about to crush him. The only hermit there was grian.

Grian was still. Nothing happened for a while. But then he opened his eyes. They were pale, no pupils, nothing. Just a white void. Suddenly his eyes started to change colours, the colours flew in his eyes like ribbons. But it was unbearable, something about it made mumbo want to scream in pain. Soon grian unhinged his jaw, his hands grew... He began to shout 'mumbo' repeatedly everytime his voice became deeper and more demonic. The room was about to crush mumbo, he still couldn't move. Grian began to twist in pain before he fell into the lake before. But he didn't drown. He just floated on the tar like water. Soon the lakes started to drain. The water surrounding mumbo, he soon couldnt see grian at all. He was just surrounded by a black and purple flow of water.

Mumbo was able to move,he couldn't get out though, he punched the walls, he kicked them. He soon curled up into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, suddenly there was a loud knocking in front of him. The water started forming cracks like glass. Mumbo cried, he stumbled backwards. The cracks grew bigger and bigger, but then it stopped. Mumbo started to calm down. 'it's just a dream... It's just a dream' he told himself, tears rolling down his face. Knock... Knock.... Knock.

It shattered

Grian walked threw, he was covered in black tar, the only colour on him was his eyes, mumbo screamed in pain... He stood up and banged at the watery orb... He was crying,shouting for help... Grian grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him up with ease. Mumbo cried in pain. Grians jaw unhinged, he started to grow. His eyes becoming wide. Grian screamed

, '<|/<|}: ?^&/\$& !~'$ <& @)(!/\>, ! )|/$~ >&&|] |=\&^?. ! |=&&^ ^!|\& ! (/\>'~ <:~/&... ! (/\>'~ (:>~)(:^ /\>`/~|=\\!>@. !'< ~)(/\??&|] !> <`/ :%> |]. ?^&/\$& <|/<|}:... |=\&^? <&' 

grian shouted. mumbo was crying uncontrollably, tears dropping onto the floor. 

Grians eyes were the only thing he could see. He was now in agonising pain, screaming for mercy, his pupils shrunk... He started to loose consciousness. His eyes were beginning to turn white. 

He woke up. The sun was slowly rising. He breathed quickly, tears running down is face. 

'it's just a dream' he said.

He heard a siren in the distance. It was a distress call.


	7. Polar caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, now joined by Keralis, explore the distress call

As the other woke up, mumbo stood at the balcony. Watching the space whales dive back into the sea, their lights slowly fading away as they seeped beneath the waves. Mumbo had a lot on his mind after the dream. He didn't know what it meant. Ren was the first to get up, he walked to mumbo yawning, and patted him on the back. "you ok bud" he said, rubbing his eyes. "yeah... Just had a...bad dream" mumbo mumbled back. "I'm sure it's just from the stress" ren said, yawning obnoxiously again. "yeah" said mumbo. Ren then walked inside, his hair looking like a birds nest. He then walked back out, realising he had no idea where the food was. As the others woke up, they eventually went inside with Keralis to get some food. Unfortunately for them, the only food they had was a sludge, formed from the cactuses in the neighbouring desert. Even Keralis ate barely any of it, oddly though, iskall ate all of it. They looked at him disgusted, "what?" he said, food in his mouth, "I was hungry!"

They all sat on the crooked sofa, laughing about their adventures before the attack. Mumbo then remembered the siren he heard earlier, he quickly spun around. "guys... Sorry to interrupt this... But I have to mention the siren that I heard earlier this morning" he said quickly. "OHH something exciting," Keralis said with glee "come with me, I've got a telescope at the top".

"so" said iskall looking through the telescope "where exactly did you hear this". The gang was on the roof, like most of the tower, there really wasn't much to see. The telescope in question was small, however it was still quite sturdy. "I heard it from the west" mumbo said, pointing to the forest. Iskall looked around for a bit, only seeing odd mutated creatures, such as massive furry wolves, with fangs the size of bananas or the massive parrots, using their wings to move along the sky and ground. Eventually he gasped in excitement, "found something!" he said, squinting. "what is it" said Keralis. "I don't really know...it looks like ice...and it seems to be spreading. The plants and trees are dying around it... And it's..." said iskall. "it's what? Who's base is it?" said rendog "it's ethos base... Where is he" said iskall. "well we better get something warm on. We need to get there and find out where etho is and stop the ice from killing our only source of materials" said Keralis, walking to the stairs to get something.

The doors opened, the crew came out, coats and scarfs all around them. Iskall's eye now was as bright as a spotlight, snow goggles were on everyone's faces. "we ready?" asked ren, "yep, we're ready" mumbled mumbo, it appeared he was still in a mood with the dream he had. The crew walked through the city rubble, the smell of burnt plastic and metal floated through the air. They walked through the desert, the cactuses still amazed everyone. Shrivelled husks were stuck to the spines, and tried to attack the crew, failing. Eventually, after walking through the forest, they reached the ice. It had expanded massively since the last time they saw it, and was now seeping and freezing the rivers and lakes around it. "in and out" said iskall, turning on the torch setting in his eye. They crept (or rather slid) towards the base. Nothing other then the dead skeletons of trees, was out of place. They walked inside. The place was a mess, everything was frozen other, and anything that wasn't already smashed on the floor was covered in frost. The room was covered in cloud white snow. As iskall shone his light around the room, ren noticed footprints in the snow. The footprints started as normal human footprints, barefoot but still. But then it merged into a dent in the snow, it wasn't a snow angel. It seemed like it was a surge in pain. Bear footprints followed after it, leading to a room. Mumbo suddenly got a headache... He started remembering etho in his dream. Screaming in pain before drowning in a pit of tar. Mumbo dropped his sword, grunting in pain. "you alright mumbo?!" said Keralis, aiding mumbo. "yeah.... Just a migraine" mumbo replied, rubbing his head. No one noticed mumbo's eye, his pupil was starting to change colours, the colours floating around his eye, like clothes in a washing machine.

They turned the corner, iskall immediately turned back, and whispered to the crew "ethos mutated... He's gone... He's a polar bear. We need to be as quiet as a mouse". The crew snuck past the room, they started going upstairs, but then mumbo saw an orb. It was in the centre of the room. Etho was sleeping next to it, the orb had small particles falling from it, like snow. The ice spread around it, mumbo quickly put two and two together and realised the orb was causing the ice. But before he could turn around, his headache got worst. He fell to the floor, his eyes were now full of the hypnotic, pain inducing colours from his dream. He screamed in pain, rolling around on the floor. Etho woke up, staring at mumbo he roared, icicles fell from the ceiling. Etho then got up, a scar was still down his face, and he had a black pattern around his chin. Ren and iskall immediately slid back, iskall shone his light at etho's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Ren shot arrows at etho, the arrows did no effect, the fur was almost like metal. Keralis also slid in, helping mumbo up, who was now tearing up. Etho suddenly pounced, iskall slashed its neck with a sword, it screeched in pain. Is bashed a wall, the doorway then collapsed, etho's claw coming through one of the small opening it left. Iskall and ren turned around to see what the commotion was about. Mumbo was now losing consciousness, iskall grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted at him "don't go, we need you, we can't loose him... What's happening... What's wrong with him..."eventually iskalls questions faded away as mumbo started to pass out. Before he lost it he mumbled " the... Orb. .. Shoot it" he said. Mumbo then stood up. His eyes were now fully consumed by colours. He then took out his sword, and growled as he slashed at ren, it barely missed him. The crew tumbled backwards, ren got his firework out, he shot it, blowing up in mumbo's face and flinging him into a wall. Mumbo stood up, slid for a bit, a then walked towards them again, twitching. Iskall got to work trying to find an opening to shoot the orb. He tried his best to pull planks from the doorway, but the ice had already frozen it, which made it harder. Iskalls hands was bleeding from cuts. He finally got through. He aimed his arrow and shot the orb, it cracked, etho's claw came through, tearing iskalls scarf. Suddenly a smashing sound came from inside. Mumbo and etho screamed in pain. The ice suddenly started Melting. Water came from the cracks of the doorway. Iskall noticed something on etho's claw, a chip. He smashed it with his sword, the chip came off. Etho then burst though the door, he ran towards the exit. Mumbo got up, he was now back to normal.

"what the hell was that" said ren. "I don't know... It remindes me... Of my dream" said mumbo. His face dropped, but he quickly smiled, to try and distract the others. They walked outside, etho was nowhere to be seen. "well... Mission successful" said Keralis. "what now" said ren. Keralis shrugged. "we need to find other survivors, or at least stop the other mutes" said iskall "we'll go from here to everyone's base, and Keralis' base will be our headquarters" he said.  
"we're gonna go to beef's base first" iskall exclaimed

Meanwhile in the shopping district, a mysterious figure walks into a dark, ominous room. His monitor is glowing red. Every hermit is on the monitor screen ethos name in red. 'exterminated'

"you really want to play that game... Fine... I'll be honoured too"  
The figure leans in... It is doc... His teeth clenched together in anger.


End file.
